


Anwen and the Curse of the Hot Uncles

by violetmessages



Series: These Happy Days [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ianto Jones Lives, M/M, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Teenage Anwen, how is not explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmessages/pseuds/violetmessages
Summary: In which Anwen has a sleepover and her friends tell her some disturbing news.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: These Happy Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990219
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Anwen and the Curse of the Hot Uncles

“Anwen, Cerys and Radha are here!” called Uncle Ianto from downstairs. She raced down the stairs to the front door, where both of them were standing, bags in hand. 

“Come on,” she said as she ushered them inside hurriedly. “I have tea!”

“You’re not allowed to have food inside your room, Anwen,” frowned Uncle Ianto. “Remember what happened when Gwen found that bag of sweets last year.”

“That’s not what it means, Uncle Ianto, keep up,” Anwen said, rolling her eyes. For all the jokes about how “young” Uncle Ianto was, he really was starting to get old. He might be the youngest of the adults around her, but he decidedly was not young. 

Instead of following her upstairs, Cerys let out a high-pitched laugh, one that Anwen had never heard her use before. She peered at Cerys curiously, but she wasn’t looking back. Instead, she was staring straight at Uncle Ianto, grinning widely. 

“That’s so funny Mr. Jones,” said Radha, also smiling weirdly. Uncle Ianto looked confused, but Anwen grew tired of waiting. She pulled Radha towards her and reached for Cerys.

“Come on!” she repeated, and tugged. Uncle Ianto stepped neatly out of the way, and she dragged them towards the staircase. 

“Who’s here?” called out Uncle Jack. He emerged from the hallway and smiled widely at them. 

“Hi, Mr. Harkness,” said Radha in a bubbly voice. Anwen frowned. What the hell was she doing?

“Hey, Radha, hey, Cerys. How are your families?” Uncle Jack inquired politely.

“They’re doing good!” responded Cerys, grinning oddly. “My Mam said to say hello to Ms. Cooper. Is she here?”

“No, Gwen and Rhys went out for the evening, but they’ll be back in a little. Don’t worry though, you won’t be alone in the house. Ianto and I’ll be downstairs,” Uncle Jack said. “Of course, this means you can’t throw any wild parties.”

“Oh, we won’t, Mr. Harkness,” Radha giggled, and Anwen grew tired of waiting for her friends to join her. She pulled Cerys and Anwen by the arms and pulled them up the stairs with her. 

“Bye!” she called out to her uncles and continued to heave the two of them up with her. 

“Okay, Okay, I’m coming - just let go!” complained Cerys. She pulled her arm out of Anwen’s grasp and rolled her eyes. “Your nails are digging into my skin!”

“Sorry,” Anwen said, and let go of Radha as well. Radha readjusted her bag and followed Anwen upstairs. 

“Do you lot want pizza for dinner?” yelled Uncle Ianto from below. 

“Yes!” all three of them said in unison, and entered her room. Radha dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto Anwen’s bed. She widened her eyes at Cerys. 

“I know!” Cerys said, looking at her gleefully. 

“What?” Anwen complained. Cerys and Radha looked at each other for a moment, then looked away guiltily. 

“Nothing!” Radha said, biting her lip. Anwen narrowed her eyebrows at them. 

“No, really. What was that downstairs?” she pressed. 

“What was what?”

“Why were you acting like that?” Anwen asked. Radha and Cerys looked even more guilty. “I won’t tell you what happened with Dylan if you won’t tell me!”

“Oh fine,” Radha sighed, looking dreamy. “It’s your uncles.”

“What about my uncles?”

“Your uncles are so hot!” said Cerys. Radha nodded her head enthusiastically. “I mean, they’re like fifty or something, but they look-”

“-super fucking hot!” finished Radha. They looked at her expectantly. 

“What - what the fuck?” Anwen said, looking at the two of them incredulously. Just thinking of Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack like that made her gag. Radha and Cerys both looked back unrepentantly.

“I know they’re your uncles or whatever, but we do have eyes, you know!” Cerys complained. Anwen looked on in horror, as she continued. “I mean, both of them are just so - dishy!”

“They’re not hot!” cried Anwen. “They’re ridiculous - that’s what they are! Yesterday, Uncle Ianto talked about coffee filters for  _ three _ hours! One time, Uncle Jack talked to a wall because he thought it was my dad! He didn’t even notice it wasn’t him! And both of them are even stricter than Mum!”

“They don’t seem that strict,” Cerys said. “It’s probably just you.”

“And anyway, that doesn’t take away from their hotness,” Radha countered. She pulled out her phone and started tapping on it. “They’re a solid nine, even if they’re old.”

“Ugh, can we please not talk about this - it’s making me want to vomit,” complained Anwen. “It’s like when Devin Smith said he wanted to chat up my mum when he was older.”

“And then you got sent to the headmaster for socking him in the face,” said Cerys. 

“He deserved it,” Anwen grumbled. “Anyway, it’s basically the same thing, so you’re not allowed to talk about them like that. It’s weird.”

“Come on, I bet they get noticed all the time,” said Cerys. “People come up to them, maybe flirt with them?”

Radha winked at her, which made her feel even more disgusted. Sure, Cerys was somewhat right - people did act extra nice to them, but she’d never taken any sort of notice of that. It was just Uncle Jack being Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto rolling his eyes at that - nothing special. 

“Look, Anwen, we didn’t mean to upset you,” Radha said, pulling Anwen out of her thoughts. 

“We were only having a bit of fun,” said Cerys, looking earnestly at her. “We won’t talk about it anymore if it bothers you.”

“Thanks, guys,” responded Anwen. Radha smiled and went back to scrolling through her phone from Anwen’s bed, and Cerys started to riffle through a drawer of nail polish. She felt slightly less nauseous now that they’d stopped. Radha and Cerys were the good sort of friends - ones that wouldn’t keep talking about something if it clearly bothered her.

“Anwen,” Cerys said. 

“What?”

“We can still make eyes at them privately, right?” said Cerys, and both she and Radha erupted into laughter. Anwen rolled her eyes. It should have been some kind of best-friendship rule that you weren’t allowed to talk about your friend’s parents like that. Even if they weren’t technically your parents. 

Eh, they were close enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://violetmessages.tumblr.com/)


End file.
